kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Youth in Re-Volt
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Carrie Liao, Kenji Ono | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = | Previous = The Real Dragon Warrior | Next = Forsaken and Furious | Poll = What did you think about "Youth in Re-Volt"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Youth in Re-Volt" is the nineteenth episode from season three of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis Bian Zao steals magical lightning powers and teams up with Tong Fo and the Croc Bandits; Po and Taotie must keep Bian Zao from destroying the village. Originally retrieved February 6, 2016. Summary Bian Zao tests his newly acquired magic lightning powers to telekinetically lift objects off the ground. It wears out and the objects hit him, then Taotie barges in to know what his son is doing. Soon, Taotie unveils his new weapon, the Unstoppable War Machine in the form of a mechanical elephant. He then changes the name to the Battle Elephant of Unreckonable Malevolence which he hopes to use to defeat the Dragon Warrior. In the village, Po struggles against the elephant mech and soon, Bian Zao prepares to betray his father. soon, the young warthog resigns from Taotie's service. Taotie and Po then confront each other over Bian Zao's behavior. Taotie then leaves over his own needs. Bian Zao wonders through the forest and is spotted by Fung's gang who try to rob him, but Bian Zao subdues Fung with a lightning blast. The other crocs go about their business while Bian Zao and Fung discuss their fathers. He then admits to when Taotie tried to auction mystic secrets, Bian Zao had swiped the lightning powers from Yao. At Tong Fo's lair, Tong Fo proposes membership to Bian Zao. After BZ confronts Taotie on the street, the latter agree with Po that they should talk some sense into him. That night, BZ finds both of them at home and storms out, accusing them of bossing him around again. Next morning, the crocs, TF and BZ approach Taotie's mechas, with BZ bringing them to life with his electrokinesis. Shifu advises Taotie to let BZ live his own life, and not pressure him into following orders, The bandits start terrorizing the village with the mechas, which have the upper hand against the Furious Five since they now also have BZ's electrokinesis. BZ also double crosses TF when TF starts bossing him around. While attacking Po, he is weakened when he touches some soup, but still able to gain the upper hand. BZ tells Taotie he's doing exactly as Taotie wanted - proving machines are superior to kung fu. The father and son reunite as they miss confronting Po with each other, and now do so again with their Battle Elephant. Po manages to stop BZ by luring the Elephant to step on some barrels of water, which expels the electrokinesis from BZ as well as all the mechas. BZ ends up behind bars with the croc bandits, TF and Taotie. Taotie defends BZ from TF. Taotie suggests he plays checkers with BZ, to which BZ replies "lame". Voice cast * as Po / Villager * as Shifu / Gahri * as Tigress * as Monkey * Max Koch as Mantis * as Crane * as Viper * as Bian Zao * as Fung / Wall Eye * as Tong Fo / Vendor * as Taotie Trivia * The episode's title references the 1993 epistolary novel by . * This episode originally aired in other countries before its U.S. airdate. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 3 episodes